MU21 Sweet Emotions
by PhantomChajo
Summary: The ability to feel is a gift we can never take for granted. Setting MU verse


Sweet Emotion  
by Stefinina and PhantomChajo 

  
Talk about things and nobody cares  
Wearing other things that nobody wears  
Ya callin' my name, but I gotta make it clear  
Can't say where I'm gonna be in a year.  
Aerosmith - "Sweet Emotion"

  
Another duty shift over. Quicksilver sighed, and pushed away from the station as Moonstryker came in to relieve him. He went to his quarters and retracted his armor. They had all gotten into the habit of going sans armor when they were off duty, maybe to make ourselves feel like we're still human, he thought to himself sardonically. He sat down to read a book, but gave up after a few minutes, unable to concentrate. He wandered around Hawk Haven for several minutes, and soon found himself at the doors of the observatory. He quietly pushed open the door into the darkened room. A flash of red told him that someone was already in the room. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked her.

"No," Emily replied. "I was just restless, so I came to look at the stars."

"Must be in the air tonight," he said, walking up to stand beside her at the large observatory window.

They stood there in companionable silence for several minutes. Jon looked over at Emily, the cool starlight gilding her face and hair silver. She was a small woman, delicate in appearance. Those looks were deceiving, he well knew. Her flashfire temper was well known at Hawk Haven, and she was teased about it regularly. 

Emily looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, and then glanced out of the corner of his eye at her. She seemed calm and relaxed, so he took a breath, and, greatly daring, asked her something that had bugged him for a while.

"Why do you want another lover, Emily?"

She blinked in surprise. That was the last thing she expected from him. He bisexuality was something that just wasn't mentioned around Hawk Haven, it seemed to make everyone uncomfortable. Especially her relationship with Zan. More specifically, the fact that she and Will were involved with Zan.

"Well, for starters, I don't want to wear Zan out." She smiled. "And," she continued, shrugging, "I didn't decide to be like this, to like men and women, but I do, there's nothing I can do about that." He digested that information for a moment as Emily watched. "Why do you ask?"

He flushed slightly as he replied. "Because Zan made an offer about something and I don't want to tangle what's already working."

"You won't," Emily said, cocking her head to one side. "If she has made the offer, then she has already gotten the answers to those concerns. You won't tangle anything."

He stammered, agitated "I... I don't know... I liked the feeling... I'm just not... just don't..." he trailed off, unable to put into words what he meant.

"It's all right, Jon, you won't be forced into anything you're not comfortable with. You can tell me, you know I never share secrets."

"I want to learn control again... To act not just react to something..." His face was wistful, pensive.  
Emily took a deep breath. "It's hard, I will not lie... even now, a sound, a touch, things just so... and my mind screams. But I have decided I cannot let my fear control me..." 

She held out her hand, and he could see that it was shaking visibly He looked at her, then her hand for a moment, then back into her eyes. "..All right..." Slowly, he took her hand into his own. It just felt right to do.  
  
She smiled at him then, her face warming with her smile. "I will follow your lead. Explore how you wish. Anytime you want to stop, we will. No rush, no pressure."

He simply nodded to her, and took a deep breath. His mind was screaming, his emotions pouring over him like a scalding flame. He reveled in that flame, reveled in its return. For good or for ill, he cared about what happened now, as he had not cared for a long time.

Emily stepped in slightly, closing the gap between them, and slowly raised her face to look him in the eye.

He licked his lips, hesitant and unsure, wanting to act, not react, then closed his eyes as he leaned down to meet her. She accepted his soft kiss, opening her mouth under his, letting him taste her, explore her. The feel of her soft lips parting under his still slightly chapped ones was strange. He fought with himself over what to do. That one part that had been trained to please wanting nothing more than to take her here and now, to perform as he should. He had to keep a tight reign, to act, not react to what was around him. Hesitantly he brushed his tongue across her lips. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She could sense his desire, shame and confusion. She sent a wordless feeling of support and encouragement.

He broke off, his breath a little fast. "Not here...Mine.. yours.. .. quarters.." unsure of which would be the best place to go.

She smiled. "Why don't we go to yours?" knowing that he would feel more in control in his own space. She pulled away slightly to let him calm down and lead her to his rooms.

Jon nodded stepping back and running a hand though his hair. He turned and headed towards his quarters, pausing now and then to be sure that she was behind him and that this was not some sick twisted dream

Emily walked behind him, admiring the smooth flow of his body, and his silky hair brushing his shoulder. Every time he paused, she would smile and send him a gentle reassurance. He paused at his door, unlocking it and holding it open for her, casting glances up and down the hall. She slipped in quietly, smiling softly at his hall check. Inside, there was just enough clutter to make it look lived in. There was hardly any decoration, just one battered picture of a woman. He closed the door. started to move away then turned to make sure it was locked. He then walked to the center of the room, unsure of what to do next

She walked over to him, again holding her hands out. she let him feel how much she had enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers, opened her feelings for him to know.

He closed his eyes again taking in a small breath as the feelings washed over him. it was strange, different. Pleasant even; compared to his memories, that someone enjoyed it for the moment, not because it was forced, or coerced out of a person. She could sense the images flickering across his mind, the pain and coercion he had been subjected to. His eyes flicked open slowly, and he looked at her in wonder, as if he had never truly seen her before. She smiled, and offered herself to him for his pleasure, as a friend.

Gently he reached out to her, pulling her close against him and just holding her. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart. She slid her arms around his waist, simply enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. How long they stayed that way, it didn't matter. She felt him relax, and when he did let go he cupped her face with a hand, leaning in again to capture her lips once more in a kiss, one that was gentle, yet had an underlying promise of more to come. His hair fell around his face, enveloping her like a veil. His kiss was stronger this time, more sure of itself, so she slid her tongue between his teeth, exploring the contours of his mouth. Her hands laid on his waist, a gentle fluttering touch. He captured her tongue with his lips, letting his teeth slide across it gently. She tasted of coffee and cinnamon, a strange but pleasant combination. His hands slid about her slender waist. He still marveled at how such a petite frame could hold such a powerhouse within it. One hand slid down along her waist and backside while the other went up to the nape of her neck, fingers sliding though her hair. Want and need built within him as he sucked at her lower lip. His lips and teeth played with hers as she tasted him. He tasted of sandalwood, sage, and mint. His desire for her flickered along her senses like a playful flame. His hands left a sweet hot fire as they danced across her skin. Her own hands began to move, to explore the contours of his body, feeling the well delineated muscles underneath his shirt.

He trailed feathery kisses down her chin and throat, then buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. Emily purred as he nuzzled her shoulder. Bending slightly at the knees he swept her up into his arms, Emily clutching at him slightly, then turned and headed to the bedroom itself; her arms around his neck. He had a slight hesitation in thought, an irrelevant one of were there fresh linens on the bed flickered through his mind only to be dismissed. She buried her face at the base of his neck, kissing him softly at his throat. She felt more than heard his low growl as he carried her the rest of the way to the bed. Upon reaching the bed he laid her down with gentle care, looking at her as he was braced above her

She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned into her caress, so she became bolder, running her hand through his hair, and lined his face with her fingers. With her lying under him, hair semi-fanned across the sheets, it was like a dream. One he had, in the past, never even allowed himself to have, that he used to watch her out of the corner of his eye when he passed her. He sat back a moment, then reached forward to pull her shirt up enough he could slide his hands under it, to caress soft skin as he leaned over her again, his tongue flicking out to lick the base of her throat.

Emily marveled at his sense of wonder, and got a flash of long seeded desire. Her eyes widened slightly, she had had no idea of his desire for her, or his iron-willed suppression of that desire. She stretched and arched her body slightly as he took in the sight of her, then she felt the cool fire of his hands under her shirt, caressing her ribs below her breast, as his tongue flicked across her throat, setting her nerves tingling. Her hands traced the corded muscles on his arms, kissing his temple; and he made low noises in his throat at her touch.

He had decided that if he was going to keep the knowledge he gained in his 'training' then it would answer to his beck and call, not someone else's. Sliding her shirt up further to expose her breast, he cupped both in his hands, thumbs caressing her hardening nipples, he slid down some then transferred his mouth's attention from her throat to her breast. She gasped as his mouth found her breast, circling it with his tongue before suckling one then moving to do the same with the other.

He continued to tug at her shirt, so she raised her arms over her head.

Her shirt got caught at her elbows, trapping her arms. He abandoned his attempts to remove her shirt, and continued to tease her breasts with his hand and his mouth. She twisted and sighed underneath him, reveling in the feel of his hands and mouth as she slowly finished pulling her shirt over her arms.

He continued to work his mouth over her breast as his hands slide down her firm stomach. he stopped and ran his hands over a sensitive spot again, feeling her gasped laugh. She finally freed her arms from her shirt, and brought her hands down to him again. she hesitated at the buttons of his shirt, looking up at him. He nodded, and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding her hands to the smooth hot skin beneath. She leaned up slightly to slide his shirt off his body, trailing soft kisses behind the cloth as it slid on his skin. He felt a tingle go through him as she left a trail of kisses across his skin. He reveled in the feel of newly awakened pleasure. The last time anything happened he had only felt a sense of release, nothing less, and definitely nothing more towards his partner. This though, was something different. He tilted his head back as if offering her his throat.

It took him a few moments to work his arms out of the shirt since he worked one arm out at a time so that he could keep the skin to skin contact.

She licked at his throat, eliciting yet another soft moan. The chaos of his feelings washed over her, as did his enjoyment of them, of her. She continued to lick her way down his body, soft kisses down his chest and abdomen, stopping at his waist, waiting for him to let her know he wished for her to go on.

A soft groan from the ache his arousal was causing him. Oh how he wanted her to continue. Never to stop. But he knew this was about more then just him. He slid off the bed his hands at the waist of her leather pants. When she nodded he unfastened them and peeled them and her panties off her. An eyebrow rose ever so slightly. Indeed Emily Hart was a true Red Head.

Emily smiled in amusement as his surprise. She wriggled on the bed to let him finish removing her clothing. Soon she felts his hands at her waist, his fingers kneading as he went lower, combed his fingers at her soft curls. She gasped in pleasure as she felt his fingers at her folds, dipping in to caress the sensitive skin there. As he let his fingers explore her hidden regions he leaned over her, capturing her mouth in a devouring kiss. he could feel her squirm under his attentions. His tongue plunged into her mouth, seeking, demanding. She met his passion with her own inner fire, all thoughts fleeing her mind. She clutched at him as her desire mounted, opening her mind to his, sharing all she felt with him. Exhilaration, Breath taking. Exquisite.. words could not even come close to what he felt as her own feelings washed over him like a typhoon. He broke off the kiss, gasping as he stared wide-eyed into her eyes. He never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted her right now.

She could sense his need, and his need was enough to stir her fires. His eyes were unfocused with desire, and his breath cam in ragged gasps. She reached for him, unfastening and removing the rest of his clothing, as he helped her with jerky, unsteady movements. As soon as the last of his clothes were gone, he had pushed her back onto the bed, covering her with his body, as his eyes questioned her readiness. She nodded, breathless.

He positioned himself then thrust forward, neither gently but not roughly either, a slight breathless grunt as he felt her legs wrap about his waist and her hands clutch at his shoulders as he buried himself to the hilt within her. With a force of iron determination he held himself still letting her adjust to him being within her, but it was so hard. She felt so tight about him and it had never felt so right to be there. once she relaxed her grip he pulled back and slid forward.

Her world exploded into bright stars with that first thrust. She gasped, breathless as her body adjusted to his presence, and she relaxed her hands. He began to move, slowly, and she soon matched his rhythm. She rocked her hips to match him, as they moved faster and faster, conjoined in a frenetic pace as their spirits soared higher and higher. Their world blurred into soft colors and bright points of light that showered over them at their peak, bathing them in the warmth of each others feelings.

Their bodies spent, they lay for a while, touching, stroking, each learning every curve of the other's form.

  
In another room, a second couple lay replete. Zan chuckled. "Well, that was interesting." Will just smiled. His sister was finally healing, truly letting others back into her heart. He only hoped she was as good for Jon. It would seem so from the emotional bleeding he felt.

Zan propped up on one elbow, her hair a curtain around her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just musing to myself about Em. Namely, the fact that she let someone new in."

"It's about time." Zan smiled, and chuckled. "He surprised her though."

Will chuckled along with Zan, and began to trail a finger down her hip. Soon, no more words were said.

  
Jon raised up on one elbow, looking at the woman laying beside him. It was different this time, the way he felt. He was glad that she was here. She lay on her stomach, face turned toward him, a soft smile playing on her lips. He answered her smile, and idly began to trace his finger along her back. Suddenly he noticed something he had not seen before on her shoulder. "Where did... or should I say when did you get this?" he asked, tracing a finger over the tattoo.

Emily chuckled. "The week before we reported for our modifications, Bluegrass, Will and I decided to go out, and met up with the Wild Hunt Squadron." Jon's eyes widened at that one. Wild Hunt was Zan's old Squad. Emily nodded at the unspoken question. "I wound up with the tattoo, and Cowboy wound up with a Mohawk. I think I came out better on that one."

Jon chuckled. "I'd say so. It's pretty." He continued to trace it with his finger, then bent down and kissed it

Emily gave a soft gasp at that. She had known the tattooed skin was more sensitive, but she did not realize how much more so. That one touch reawakened her senses, and she rolled to her side to face him.

As she rolled over to face him, his fingers trailed along her shoulder and upper arm. "Anything else I don't know about?" letting his fingers entwine with a lock of her hair.

"Lots, I'm sure." Emily chuckled. "I was something of a wild child. Was there anything in specific you want to know about?" She reached her hand across to run a finger in patterns on his chest as she spoke.

"Don't think I'd know where to start...." capturing her hand and bringing it up to his mouth. He gently kissed each pad then the palm of her hand. "We've worked together for 10 years and I still don't know much about you." a small apologetic smile.

"That makes two of us." She said softly as she traced his mouth with her hand. "But we have many more years here to learn." She brought her face up to his. He wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, we do." And then he kissed her, a long, slow kiss. She brought her arms around his neck as she leaned into his kiss. Not breaking it he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. His re-awaked arousal was pressed against her thigh, but he made no move other then to run his hands up and down her back, her hair fell like a curtain about his head and shoulder. He was putting his trust in her this time by letting her set the pace.

She slowly broke off the kiss, and sat up, taking in the sight of him. His shoulder length brown hair was spread over the pillow, his face was open and honest. No hiding, no secrets, he was trusting her completely; the thought took her breath away. His body was lean and toned, not as husky as before, more like he had pared himself down to only what was necessary. Starting at his neck, she began a slow exploration of his body with her hands, making mental notes of the more sensitive spots.

Parting his lips in a soft silent intake of breath as she found spots that were sensitive to the touch. Across the right nipple where it had been pierced, the ring having been taken out the next day, along the side of his ribs causing him to squirm away a moment. A grunt of surprised laughter. He was sensitive all over just about. She froze as he squirmed away from her, then relaxed at his laugh. Must have been a ticklish spot she thought to herself. When she finished, she went back to the beginning and traced the same pathways again, this time with her mouth and tongue.

He gasped this time arching his back slightly. sliding his hands down the backs of her thighs then back up again tracing the contours of her muscles. They slid up; tracing her spine till his fingers threaded into her hair.

She moaned softly at the feel of his hands along her spine. The claw scars were more sensitive than she expected. Memories came unbidden to her, and she blinked back tears.

Jon froze as the sharp tang of pain and fear he felt from Emily's mind. He brought one hand up to her face, felt she was trembling faintly. They stayed that way for a moment, until Emily shook her head and said "It's not you." She began to trace his body with her hands again, over his stomach, down to his desire. She took him in her hand, sliding her hand down its length, then back up again, circling the tip with her fingers.

He bit back a soft moan as clasp her hand about his length. The palm of her hand ever so slightly rough against his flesh as she caressed him. His fingers slid back down the scars with a gently feather light touch. The muscles in his groin tightened causing him to become harder under her touch.

She slid down his body, until her face was even with him. She replaced her fingers with her mouth. He was velvety smooth, she noticed as she teased him with her tongue. He moaned in pleasure under her, his breath in ragged gasps. As she felt him build to peak, she backed off, letting him cool down some before setting him on fire again. There was no trace of fear or shame from him now, merely his pleasure of her and what she was doing to him; and a bit of wonder that she wanted him so.

A groan escaped him as she brought him so close then back off again, only to repeat it once more. his fingers twisted into the sheets of the bed to the sides of him as his hips arched off the bed." ... Emily... Please.. I don't think I can stand much more.." His words breathless. his eyes filled with desire for her. She nodded, and rose up off of him. He grasped her hips, and pulled her up to his face, looking at her the entire time. "Oh, yes, please" she moaned, and he obliged by burying his face into her wet folds.

Her musky scent was intoxicating to him at the moment as he nuzzled into her folds. Tracing his tongue along the edge then darting it into her dampness to taste her. Flicking back and forth, tracing the contours of her inner flesh until he found her center. He felt her shiver under his assault as he carefully nipped at it with his teeth then started to suckle it, alternating between that and delving into her recesses.

The feel of his mouth on her most sensitive places drove her wild. She arched her back, her hands resting on his thighs. He would bring her to the top, only to let her cool again. Her mind wrapped around his, until they both had a hard time telling where one stopped and the other began. Finally, she could bear it no longer, and her world became a thousand points of light as she came, her body convulsing as she released her sweet fluids to him. He lapped at her, drinking in the sweet nectar of her release, kissing her inner thighs afterwards, He started to slide her back some, kissing his way up her stomach at the same time as he started to sit up some. He settled her in his lap, holding her close as she panted, eyes closed, savoring what he did to her.

She clung to him, feeling the beat of his heart in her ear, feeling the triumphant pleasure in his mind. She smiled as she buried her head in his chest, breathing deeply the smell of him. He breathing slowed, and her eyes came back into focus. She repositioned herself so that she hovered over his erection. His eyes were filled with the desire he felt, and his hands gripped her hips tightly. She lowered herself slowly onto him, stopping, raising herself, then going down a bit further, and repeating. By the time she was fully seated on him, Jon had a shining skin of sweat gleaming all over his body.

He wrapped his arms about her, resting his head against her shoulder. His breath warm against her neck as he panted, fighting to keep control. Even now, as he was sheathed within her, she gripped him tightly. A shift of muscles sent a shudder though him as she lifted his chin up to look at him, then kissing him deeply. Her tongue explored his mouth, tasting herself. It was strangely erotic, to taste herself mingled with him. She embraced him as her body adjusted itself to accept him. Then she began to move, slowly, rhythmically She felt him respond to her motions, and move with her. She kept the slow pace deliberately, exploring the intimacies of each others' bodies as they had not before.

If the first time had been the need of the moment, then this time it was for the pleasure of the moment. A time of learning. He rested his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling, heart beats falling into time with each other as they moved in unison. Listening to the rhythms that were older then time itself.

Her hands roamed his body as they moved in time, each become aware of the other's innermost thoughts, minds intermingling with their bodies. Each learned more about the other in that space of time than in the past decade they had worked side by side. His hands began to trace along her body as well, as they committed the curves of their bodies to memory, their wants and desires, their fears and worries.

Their buildup was slow and languorous, and the release was a cool fresh wash of water as compared to the earlier fire. This time they were refreshed at well as sated.

As they lay there, him spooned up against her back, an arm about her waist, enjoying the afterglow of the experience, he got the sudden feeling of someone else 'listening in.' "Huh? Emily..?"

Emily flushed as she realized what was happening. Will, Zan she sent, he can hear you two. 

.oops? came the reply, obviously from Zan, apparently not guilty at all. Will on the other hand had the graces to be embarrassed about things. Sorry sis.

Emily gave a snort of exasperation. By that time Jon has figured out what was going on. "Oh, no," he said, "You don't mean do they know?" His voice trailed off.

Emily nodded, cheeks red. "The main disadvantage of getting involved with a bonded empath, I'm afraid. I can't shut out Will, or Zan, out of my mind. We're always aware of each others' activities. It's led to many a sleepless night before." She flushed even harder. 

He let out a sigh, burying his face in her hair. "Too late to do anything about it now right?" he felt her nod letting out a sigh of her own.

  
I told him he'd be surprised at what was under that steel exterior of yours. Don't think he believed me then, but I bet he does now Zan sent. Along with a feeling of her going 'I told you so' and raspberries them both, which got cut off with a sudden spike of pleasurable distraction.

"I think Will-" she started to say

"Just shut her up." Jon finished with a slight chuckle. Soon after, sleep claimed them both.

Jon woke the next morning, shocked to find a person laying next to him. Then the events of the night came back to him in a sweet rush, and he pulled some of the red strands away from her face. She woke at his touch, smiling sleepily. He smiled at her in return, tickling her chin.

"It's time we went down before someone comes looking for us."

"It would serve them right." She replied, wrinkling her nose.

They showered together leisurely, and dressed. Neither had duty until the afternoon, so they could enjoy leisurely morning. They dressed and went out into the hall, meeting Will and Zan.

  
"Fun night?" asked Zan, eyes wide with feigned innocence, as they walked down the hall. Jon just glared at her, with a smile on his face to show he wasn't really insulted.

Half way down the hall, Zan stopped and gave Jon a sly smile "You know, I'm surprised. She's normally a screamer." 

"Zannatasia!" Emily yelped, then made a lunge at the already running Phantom who was laughing. Zan called over her shoulder "At least you two didn't break the bed!" Will let out an embarrassed growl and joined the chase.

When Jon caught up to them in the elevator, the twins had Zan pinned between them and had her at their mercy.

"Help" she squeaked between gales of laughter.

"Sorry, your on your own this time Zan." Jon said with a smirk, pressing the button to take them down a level for breakfast.

  
Everyone in the mess hall looked up as they exited,, Zan's shriek of laughter having alerted them. All were surprised to see Jon with Zan and the twins; laughing with the others, his hand on Emily's waist.

The quartet just smiled at everyone in the room as they headed over to the buffet to see what was out for breakfast today. One black haired shadow quietly slipped from the room as soon as their backs were turned. One person noticed. Krysten frowned, and quietly slipped from the hall after her friend.

They were up to the observation room before Aurora finally stopped, catching herself on the railing before she could crash into the transparisteel dome. Krysten followed her, closing the door and locking it behind her. People too often found the allure of the stars irresistible, and she really didn't think Aurora was up to more of an audience.

"Pretty crummy way for him to announce something like that," Krys said, moving to stand next to Aurora. "You'd think he would have given you a quiet heads up after"

"He's entitled," she replied defensively. "He made it quite clear that there was nothing between us. Why should be bother to say anything to me about it? I'm clearly not worth the effort."

"Don't sell yourself short. There's a lot of stuff going on in his head. I don't think he was ready to get involved."

"Well, he's certainly showing all the signs of being more than ready to get involved with Steel-britches," Aurora snapped.

"You don't know what's going on there. They might be serious, or they might just be friends with privileges. You can't just assume that he blew you off only to get all mushy with her."

"You want to make a bet on that one? I spent 16 years waiting for my chance, and it crumbled in my hand. It makes me wonder what I've been doing this whole time."

"You're good at what you do. You found the Lieutenant, when none of them could. Don't sell yourself short," Krys repeated.

"We'll see." Aurora turned back to face the dome. "Listen, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm afraid I'm not very good company right now."

Krysten slipped out, and Aurora continued to stare out, watching the stars go by.

-fin  
  



End file.
